Common computing architectures store and retrieve data from some medium, such as various forms of semiconductor based memory, storage disks, and tape drives. In large scale computing systems with large memory requirements, storage appliances may be employed that are used to store vast amounts of information. In such larger scale systems and other systems the data is often organized in a database, which is a commonly used mechanism for organizing and accessing the large amounts of stored data. Typically, database systems interact with a vast spectrum of different types of software applications to allow users to search and retrieve specific pieces of data stored within the database. For example, a database may allow users to generate logical expressions known as “queries” that, when executed, read or write data to the memory and/or the storage disk.
Often times the database may be located in a memory or storage disk located remotely from the database management system. Thus, any database queries and information corresponding to the queries must be transferred from the database management system to a device containing the database, such as a storage appliance and corresponding file system. In such networked environments, communication between the database management system and the remote file system may be limited, due to compatibility issues, etc. It is with these concepts in mind, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.